meninblackfandomcom-20200214-history
Zed
Zed was one of the founding members of the Men in Black, and the former Chief/Head of the MiB in all media forms. He ran the entire operation, and everyone answered to him. He was usually shown in his office, which is high above the main floor of the MiB Headquarters. Zed is played by Rip Torn in Men in Black and Men in Black II and was played by Kirk Larsen in Men in Black III, and is voiced by Charles Naiper in the Animated Series. Appearance In the films, Zed is tall and mighty. He has black hair and a black goatee. However, in the animated series, he is older, and he has white hair, dark circles under his eyes, and has no goatee. Plus he has a different voice actor, so his voice is changed. In both he has a serious voice, however he jokes around a little in the films. History Comic Book Series Continuity Films and Animated Series Continuity Before MiB Zed chooses not to say much about his life before MiB. In fact, he once discouraged Jay from looking into Kay's past, then, with even more emphasis, told him never to ask him about his past. There is evidence that before he took the role of overseeing MiB, Zed enjoyed fishing. Men in Black In the first film, Zed is the Chief/Head of MiB. After Agent K brought NYPD officer, James Edwards (later Agent J) into a training course for recruiting MiB personnel, Zed is seen talking to the many highly ranked officers, until Edwards arrives late and Zed tells him to sit. All officers, including Edwards, have to answer a sheet while Zed and Kay watch from a 'mirror room,' where they cannot be seen. Zed explains that Edwards has a problem with authority but K responds that he does too, and also that Edwards earlier chased down an extremely fast alien on foot and that's got to be tough enough. Zed then takes all the officers to a room for an 'eye exam', except Edwards who goes with K. Zed neuralyzes the other officers in the room. The next day James Edwards arrives at MiB Headquarters and becomes the MiB's newest recruit, Agent J. Later, Zed talks with K and J in his office while giving them the task to question the alien Redgick as to why he is about to leave Earth. Zed even gives J the nickname 'tiger'. Men in Black II In MIB 2, when Serleena (who apparently wishes she was Zed's girlfriend) arrives on Earth, Zed sends J to restore K's memory (which he erased after the fight with Edgar the Bug) so the Light of Zartha could be sent off the earth before it could be destroyed. When Serleena invaded MiB headquarters, Zed fought against her, and lost. He was later seen after MIB Agents K and J defeated Serlenna, Zed along with Agent K was trying to compensate Agent J for the depature of Laura (the Light of Zartha). At one point in the film, Michael Jackson asked him if he could join the Men in Black as Agent M, to which Zed replied that he was "still working on the alien-affirmative action program". At the beginning of Men In Black III, it is shown that Zed had recently died (Showing life years 19XX-2012). He was seceded by Agent O. Trivia *In the Animated series, it is known that Alpha was the head of the MIB before Zed, for a certain ammount of time with the film series it was unknown if Zed was the head of the MIB from the start, or if he was a replacement, It became known that he took the Job of MIB director at some point prior to the incident with Serlena and the Light of Zartha which happened in 1978. *It was revealed that Zed died in 2012, he was replaced as MIB director by Agent O. In MIB 3 it is revealed Zed's predecessor was someone known as Agent X whose personnel secretery in 1969 was Agent O. It has been suggested Zed joined MIB in 1972, as Agent K claimed to J that he had worked with Zed for forty years by 2012 (Zed's last year of life). *Zed did not appear in MIB 3 because Rip Torn was in jail at the time for breaking into a bank. Appearances *''The Men in Black'' *''Men in Black (film)'' *''Men in Black: The Series'' *''Men in Black II'' *''Men in Black III'' (Picture and Memorial only) Category:Agents Category:Chiefs Category:Men in Black Organization Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:MiB Founders Category:Deceased